Pomme d'amour derrière la poire qui rit
by ChatTeigneG
Summary: L'année suivant la bataille de Poudlard, la vie reprend son cours pour élèves et professeurs. Mais qu'advient-il des elfes de maison, et surtout, que deviennent Winky et Kreattur, l'une enfermée dans sa solitude au milieu des cuisines bondées de Poudlard, l'autre isolé dans un 12 Square Grimmaurd inoccupé. Et si leur rencontre avait plus de conséquences que prévues ?..
1. Chapter 1

\- Trente elfes s'occuperont des vitraux, disait une voix suraiguë

\- Il nous faut une plus grande équipe pour le parc !

\- Qui est capable de restaurer les tableaux ?

A peine quelques heures après la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, les elfes trouvaient une raison de plus à leur bonheur. Il fallait à présent reconstruire, réparer, restaurer, nettoyer, redécorer le château abîmé par la somme des sortilèges lancés en une seule nuit. Winky, mal installée sur le bord d'un petit tabouret, ne savait que penser. Ne venait-elle pas de participer à une bataille historique, de lâcher sa bouteille de bièreaubeurre pour agiter une louche sous le nez des mangemorts ? Ne venait-elle pas d'oublier le vénérable Barty Croupton durant cette nuit ?

Il faut dire que Winky avait pris un malin plaisir à donner des coups de fouet dans les mollets, à crocheter des jambes, à poursuivre à coups de casserole les méchants sorciers qui étaient venus dans Poudlard pour tout casser. À l'arrivée des elfes dans la bataille, Winky était tout devant, et au premières lueurs du jour, elle avait mordu assez de chevilles pour ne plus penser à son ancien maître.

Ancien !? Oh non non non, Winky n'oublierait jamais Monsieur Croupton. Vilaine Winky qui avait laissé le souvenir de monsieur Croupton de côté si longtemps ! Et qu'allait penser monsieur Croupton maintenant. Le dernier devoir de Winky envers monsieur Croupton était de ne jamais l'oublier, et elle l'avait fait. Winky allait devoir se punir très sévèrement...

Winky déboucha une bouteille de bièreaubeurre en se mouchant fortement dans un vieux mouchoir tâché.


	2. Chapter 2

Kreattur cuisinait une tourte à la viande et aux rognons accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées dans l'éventualité où les jeunes maîtres reviendraient. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils n'étaient pas réapparus, mais l'elfe gardait espoir. Devant leur absence répétée, Kreattur se contentait de manger seul son repas. Ainsi ce soir là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre à table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Mais, Hermione, Kreattur a dû nous oublier depuis longtemps, et je refuse de...

\- Écoute Ron, ce n'est pas parce que ta petite personne ne peux pas supporter...

\- Chut ! Fit la voix de Harry, mais il était déjà trop tard,

\- SANGS DE BOURBE DANS MA MAISON, TRAÎTRES A LEUR SANG, IGNOBLES PETITS...

Les efforts conjugués de Ron, Hermione et Harry pour refermer le rideau finirent par faire taire madame Black.

\- Toujours aussi charmante, fit Ron

Harry souriait. Kreattur aussi,

\- Les jeunes maîtres sont revenus ! La tourte est encore chaude, asseyez-vous, j'allais servir la table.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime bien Kreattur, sourit Ron

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent de bon cœur, Ron reprenant trois fois des pommes de terre. Puis Hermione exposa le sujet de leur visite :

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, Kreattur, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul dans cette maison pour toujours.

\- …

\- Harry tu es d'accord avec moi !

Harry s'étouffa avec sa dernière bouchée de tourte. Ne sachant que répondre, ne voulant prendre parti ni pour Ron ni pour Hermione, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en acquiesçant, appuyant son geste d'un « hmhm » mitigé.

\- Bon puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider tous les deux, je vais t'expliquer moi-même. Kreattur, Harry pourrait t'offrir un vêtement, et tu serais libre

\- Oui, si tu veux Kreattur je peux te libérer, affirma Harry, décidé à ne pas laisser Hermione seule.

\- Mais veux tu être libre ?

\- La jeune sang de..-un regard de Ron le fit taire- les habitudes monsieur, la jeune Granger propose le plus grand déshonneur au pauvre Kreattur, si la volonté est d'offenser Kreattur, la réussite est...

\- Ou alors, intervint Hermione avant que l'elfe ne poursuive ses lamentations, Harry pourrait t'emmener chez lui. Le seul problème est que nous allons retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine, afin de terminer notre scolarité et d'obtenir nos ASPIC.

\- Mais Hermione, on vient de tuer celui-dont-on, enfin Voldemort, tu crois vraiment qu'il faut retourner à l'école pour...

La discussion s'enflamma alors entre Ron et Hermione. Harry préférait ne pas intervenir, il était plutôt de l'avis de Hermione mais ne pouvait pas prendre son parti contre Ron. Il laissa donc filer en pensant que Hermione arriverait bien à ses fins, Kreattur travaillerait un an dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien de fréquenter d'autres elfes. Il finirait par accepter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ainsi le premier septembre suivant, un nouvel arrivant rejoignait Poudlard. Cependant ce dernier n'aurait pas à coiffer de chapeau pour savoir où il serait affecté, direction les cuisines pour Kreattur. L'elfe se révéla être un excellent cuisinier, sa tourte à la viande et aux rognons était particulièrement appréciée. Il s'arrangeait pour nettoyer les dortoirs des serpentards, évitant les autres maisons où les sangs de bourbe, il pouvait bien encore le penser, étaient plus nombreux.

A la mi-octobre, alors que le rouquin, l'ami du jeune maître, venait de passer chercher un plateau plein de gâteaux en tous genres, un deuxième année fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il devait sûrement avoir observé le Weasley chatouiller la poire et l'imiter. Les elfes étaient d'un naturel très serviable et demandaient toujours aux élèves qui pénétraient dans la cuisine ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de parvenir jusqu'à lui, le jeune garçon commença à attraper tout ce qui était à sa portée. Voyant les elfes approcher, il les repoussa, en faisant voler certains et distribuant des coups de poings.

Winky constatait cela au travers des larmes qui embuaient ses yeux et de l'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau. Un elfe cria :

\- Défense, il faut défendre les cuisines d'une attaque !

Ce dernier mot perça les délires de Winky. Il lui rappela la dernière fois où elle avait été heureuse, où elle s'était amusée, c'était le soir où elle avait distribué tant de coups de louche. Mécaniquement, elle se leva, empoigna une fourchette qui traînait là, et s'avança vers l'élève que les autres elfes maintenaient presque immobile. Winky s'approcha du malheureux, brandissant son arme.

\- Pars ou je te pique comme un mangemort, couina Winky.

L'élève, les yeux exorbités pris ses jambes à son cou.

Kreattur avait observé tout cela depuis le coin de la pièce où l'avait projeté le deuxième année. D'où sortait donc cette elfe ? Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée ? Elle sentait un parfum que Kreattur adorait, ce parfum l'enivrait, c'était celui de la bièreaubeurre !

Au bout d'une semaine, les deux elfes étaient copains de boisson, au bout d'un mois, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

A la fin du mois d'avril, la coupe de quiditch était presque perdue pour Gryffondor. Alors lorsque l'équipe gagna 445 points à 30 contre Serdaigle, les Gryffondor décidèrent de fêter la victoire dans les règles de l'art. Harry et Ron descendirent aux cuisines pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Les ASPIC qu'ils devaient préparer leur demandaient beaucoup trop de temps. Toutefois, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le changement qui s'était opéré dans cet endroit, puis Harry demanda,

\- Rien ne te semble différent ?

\- Si, les muffins sont encore plus bons que d'habitude, postillonna Ron la bouche pleine

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, fis Ron plus sérieusement

\- Je sais, on n'entend pas Winky pleurer !

Ils la cherchèrent alors du regard. Ils la trouvèrent préparant une tourte au poulet sous la direction de Kreattur.

\- Depuis quand est-ce Winky plaisante ? fit Ron incrédule

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que Kreattur est sociable ? Interrogea Harry

\- Winky et Kreattur s'entendent très bien depuis un certain temps, intervint un petit elfe bedonnant d'un air entendu.

L'attroupement d'elfes que l'arrivée de Harry ou de Ron créait toujours fut parcourue d'un petit rire.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Winky et Kreattur...

\- Beurk ! Je ne sais sais pas lequel plaindre... Il faut que Hermione voit ça !

Ron revint cinq minutes plus tard accompagné d'une Hermione encore affublée d'un chapeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Mais enfin Ron évidemment que je le sais ! Si tu t'y étais pris un peu plus tôt dans tes révisions tu aurais encore le temps de t'intéresser au monde extérieur. Ça dure depuis le mois de novembre et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution.

\- Comment ça une solution ? Je croyais que tu étais pour les droits des elfes Hermi-gnone. Sortir ensemble ne fait pas partie de leurs droits ? se moqua Ron.

\- Évidemment que si ! Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais Winky et Kreattur s'entraînent l'un l'autre à boire. Tu sais bien que Winky était dépendante à la bièreaubeurre depuis l'événement avec... Barty Croupton chuchota-t-elle. Eh bien maintenant elle ne boit plus pour noyer son chagrin mais avec Kreattur et ça nuit à leur travail, et bientôt à leur santé.

\- Ce seront les premiers elfes en désintoxication de bièreaubeurre à Sainte Mangouste, s'amusa Harry.

\- J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité, souffla Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Ainsi, moins de deux jours plus tard, Hermionne avait averti Madame Pomfresh, qui envoya les deux amoureux à Sainte Mangouste. Ils furent effectivement les premiers elfes en désintoxication, mais ils n'étaient pas les premiers atteints de cette addiction. De nombreux elfes, sous la pression et les mauvais traitements infligés par leurs maîtres, avaient déjà trouvé par le passé une échappatoire dans les vapeurs de la bièreaubeurre. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient soignés. Hermione avait pris soin d'écrire une lettre à l'hôpital pour obtenir une dérogation et comptait bien aboutir à un changement définitif dans la charte de l'établissement.

Le remède se trouva dans le sport. Winky adorait se battre avec les ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle trouvait, sa préférence allant toujours vers les louches. Kreattur quand à lui, aimait voir sa bien aimée se démener ainsi, car cela lui rappelait la première fois où il l'avait remarquée, armée d'une fourchette. Ainsi un nouveau type d'art martial vit le jour chez les elfes, le « louche-crochette ». L'avènement de ce sport fit connaître à Hermionne un grand dilemme. Les elfes se libéraient plus facilement de leurs maîtres grâce au louche-crochette, car la professionnalisation du sport créait des emplois très attrayants. Ainsi, une société d'elfes libres se créa par le biais d'un sport de combat. Hermione finit par trancher que malgré la violence du louche-crochette, c'était une bonne chose que les elfes s'émancipent.

Harry accorda la liberté à Kreattur lorsque celui-ci la lui demanda. Quand à Winky, elle était déjà libre. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison à Préaulard, le droit à la propriété privée ayant été accordé peu avant aux elfes de maison. Quelques années plus tard, ils envoyèrent leurs enfants à l'école de louche-crochette la plus réputée. Nous vous laissons imaginer la descendance de Winky et Kreattur attaquant à coup de louches, fouets, fourchettes, casseroles et moules à tartes leurs concurrents, sous les cris d'encouragement de leurs parents.


End file.
